Winter's Comfort
by DarkestAphelion
Summary: When icy storm clouds in the east spoke of snow, Jean Havoc knew it was time to find Central again. [Yaoi. Roy x Havoc.]


**:: note**

Yaoi. Be forewarned.

-

**Winter's Comfort**

_When icy storm clouds in the east spoke of snow, Jean Havoc knew it was time to find Central again. Roy x Havoc._

-

Havoc glared at the frosted oaken door, and wondered if he should knock again. Maybe the colonel wasn't at home… though he couldn't imagine why he _wouldn't_ be in his apartment at nine in the evening, on a slow winter week.

He stared into the glass for another few minutes. Finally he shook his head, shook the ice off his boots and bounded down the steps, hurrying down the sidewalk.

-

From a distance, Havoc could see the bright square window of the colonel's office. He grinned to himself. Christmas lights, this year. Roy Mustang was mellowing in his old age, after all.

Havoc briefly considered trying the front door, but dismissed the thought. He approached the window and rapped on it; the glass was, apparently, soundproof. One of the screws seemed to be loose. Havoc fiddled with it as he gazed in the room with affection.

Sergeant major Fury was tinkering with something around the small, bald and listing Christmas tree. He laughed as he saw the small man abruptly stand up, frantically blowing on his fingertips as the tree lit up.

Farman was sitting at the base of the tree, nose in a newspaper as usual. Havoc saw him frown at the small spark that was threatening to consume his paper, and pinch it out with his thumbs.

Hughes was talking animatedly with Breda and Broche, who had slightly glazed-over expressions.

Armstrong was preening in front of the mirror on the back of the door.

And… Havoc craned his neck. There was that bastard colonel, Roy Mustang, with his legs stretched out over his desk, watching them all. Havoc smiled to himself. _You bastard. I'm too damn happy to see you again, you know that?_

Crrsh!

Havoc ducked down and covered his head as tiny shards of glass rained down on his neck and fell onto the slush on the ground.

"What the fuck was that for?" he yelled up.

"Ah." Havoc looked up to see Hawkeye peering through the small, neat hole in the glass. "Second Lieutenant Havoc. I'm glad to see you made it back from your little trip in one piece."

"No thanks to you," Havoc muttered as he stood up and gingerly dusted himself up. "This is another reminder not to forget about you."

"Please use the door this time, Lieutenant."

Havoc heard laughter coming from Roy's office as he marched in the building. "Having a nice laugh at my expense?" he asked loudly as he came through the door. "And say, why are you all having an office party without _me_?"

"You make it entirely too easy," Roy commented. Havoc glared at him.

"Now, now, kids," said Hughes. "Play nicely with each other."

Roy glanced at him. "Oh… but I always play nicely… don't I, Jean?" He batted his eyelashes and mock-pouted at the tall blond man.

"You've drunk too much tonight," Havoc said dryly. He glanced around the room. "So… where are my presents?"

"You should have brought us presents," said Fury. "You were the one who was gone on a trip."

"Some trip," said Havoc. He rolled his eyes at the thought of it. "We're all adults here. I don't think one of us likes visiting our families any more than we have to… especially around this time of year."

"On the contrary!" said Armstrong. "I take pride in the Armstrong family traditions… for many centuries, the Armstrong family has celebrated the holidays…"

As Armstrong continued, Havoc internally sighed and plopped himself down on the carpet next to Breda, in front of Hughes. Some photos were promptly shoved into his face, and he stared at them down his nose. On instinct, Havoc looked up across the room and found the colonel.

Roy was staring at him intently, and when his gaze was returned, he half-smiled and winked. He chuckled to himself when he saw… almost imperceptibly, Havoc swallowed.

-

A few hours into the morning, the office party was out and stumbling to their cars. Havoc stayed behind on pretense of organizing his week-accumulation of mail, and Roy stayed with him. Roy saw the knowingly raised eyebrow that Hawkeye gave them, and looked back at her innocently.

Havoc saw the way his eyes followed her figure down the hall. "Get any?" he asked dryly.

"Nope." Roy shrugged. "She's _hard_ to get to."

Havoc laughed. "I'll bet! Mustang, just the thought of your bisexuality is a little frightening, you know? You could conceivably chase after every person in the world."

"Most of them are ugly," Roy returned. "And I've told you, I'm not bisexual. You're the only man I'm attracted to."

"That's not much of a surprise," said Havoc. "It's not like any of the other men in our company can even approach my strikingly handsome features."

"Well, there's Hughes, but he's married…

"Hey!" Roy rubbed his forehead. "Don't throw around just whatever you pick up off my desk. That label of ink is hard to find."

"Don't be such a pervert, then."

"Oh, you don't mean that."

"Maybe I do."

"Uh-huh, I believe that. For about five seconds, I suppose, until I get under you…"

"Mustang," Havoc said weakly, "we should… get back to your apartment for tonight, don't you think?"

Roy grinned. "Excellent idea."

Havoc breathed deeply and absentmindedly smoothed down the front of his uniform. He shrugged on his long black overcoat and turned to look at Roy, who had done the same.

Mustang was gazing at him affectionately. "I like you see like that," he told the taller man. "You look good with that long coat on."

"So do you," said Havoc. He leaned down a little and brushed his lips against Roy's. "Just like a kid wearing his dad's business clothes."

Roy bit him squarely on the bottom lip, and Havoc yelped a little.

-

They strolled the dirty, slushy sidewalks of Central, hands in pockets and paths squarely two feet apart. Havoc exhaled a stream of smoke and breathed in the sharp winter air.

"Coming down blizzards in the east," he said conversationally.

Roy snorted. "You'll remember just how much you like Central's weather again when it's February and the late snows are piled a yard thick in front of your door, and there's dirty water everywhere."

"You're so pessimistic."

"Not really."

"Nn."

They stopped in front of Roy's street-front door. "Are you sure you don't have to clear up at your apartment first?" asked Roy.

Havoc shook his head. "I don't feel like spring cleaning at three in the morning, Mustang."

Roy peered sideways at him. There was a devious glint in his eyes. "So… what exactly do you feel like doing at three in the morning in my apartment… Jean?"

Havoc swallowed, hard. There was something in the way Roy said his name.

Mustang was quietly cursing at his door. When he tried and failed to extract his key, which was by then frozen, to the lock, he blew on his fingers and rubbed the small flame over the doorjamb. The door sprang open instantly.

"So that's why your lock has scorch marks on it," Havoc commented.

Roy glared. "In."

"You're impatient."

"You've been gone for five days. What do you expect?"

"Oh, don't tell me that the great sex master Roy Mustang could not find someone to get laid with in just one working week?"

"Ordinary people aren't as good as you."

Havoc whistled. "I guess I should say the same, then. You're certainly… the most _ardent_ lover I've ever slept with."

"Mm." Havoc noticed, suddenly, that Mustang had somehow managed to get rid of his overcoat, shoes and socks. The warmth of the apartment encouraged him to do the same.

"Let me."

Sure and steady gloved hands worked at the buttons of his blue undercoat. Havoc helped him by kicking off his shoes and woolen long stockings. His white undershirt came off next, and then Mustang took off his own unnecessary clothing.

"You smell like old cigarettes."

Havoc grinned into Roy's shoulder. "So much for affectionate lovers," he said.

"What? I'm affectionate. I'm honest, too, and I have great reason to think you've been smoking too much since you left my command last week."

"No comment."

"Oh, I'll _make _you comment…"

Havoc laughed at Roy, and he noticed then that the other man was carefully peeling off his white gloves. Seeing it gave Havoc the same warm feeling in his chest that it always did. Because it was as good as Roy saying, "here with Jean Havoc, I can take a chance on being for defenseless for the split second that it would take for someone to kill me."

"Roy."

The black-haired man smiled, and ran a hand through his messy bangs. "You only call me by my name when we're like this," he complained. "Jean."

"Mm." Havoc felt Roy's burning mouth on his collarbone, and shifted his head accordingly. He reached around until he grasped one firm, delicate hand.

No matter what else there was in the world, during the holiday break, the colonel and his second lieutenant could take another minute alone, Havoc decided. It was good to be here, in this warm apartment, just Jean and Roy. He followed the man for other reasons, but in the night, or morning, once in a while… it was nice to be with the colonel's warm side.

Just Jean and Roy, for this warm night that was fading into another cold morning.

-

**Fin**

-

**:: notes**

Review, please? I know the plot and pairing are corny, but it's new to me and I'm very hopeful I can turn out something nice. This actually came out really easily and quickly, considering the time of night... and you know, I think it's the only good oneshot romance I've ever written. Well, regardless of whether it's any good or not... review? : )


End file.
